


A Broken Boiler and Some Coco

by Kashi_chan98



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale keeps Crowley warm, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi_chan98/pseuds/Kashi_chan98
Summary: It’s in the middle of December and Crowley’s flat is cold because his boiler is broken. He walks to Aziraphale’s bookshop and he is shivering when he knocks on the door.Aziraphale tells Crowley to come in quickly before his vessel freezes to death. He makes them hot coco and they sit on the couch watching specials...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Broken Boiler and Some Coco

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my Secret Santa this year on Discord. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens, just want to live in it....

**A Broken Boiler and Some Coco**

_The harsh winter wind blew out of the midnight sky. It roared out of the frigid north and thrashed through the brooking forest like a raging demon. The force of it bent trees, whipping their bare branches like angry lashes. It was shrieking across the streets, banging windows and doors. But this...didn’t bother all except one individual who lived in Flat 666 Tardis Drive...  
  
_

Crowley was starting to gain chills as the night went on. His boiler broke earlier in the day and the maintenance guy wouldn’t be able to come and fix it until tomorrow morning. As if the night couldn’t get any worse, his lights had gone out about an hour later. He was stuck with no electricity and no heat... _Great_....He then remembered that his plants needed the warmth...

“Fuck!” Crowley cursed and he ran to get his plants. When he reached the Green Room, he started to grab plants to move, “I need to get you guys to a warmer room or else you won’t survive.” He told his plants as he moved them into the warmest room he had so far. He also grabbed an insulated tarp from one of the closets in the room and put it on the plants to trap the remaining heat in the air.

He began to walk around his flat trying to stay warm himself. Crowley went to his bedroom to try and call his boyfriend, but then remembered that the power was out, “Shit, shit, shit, shit! Why me?” Crowley was yelling to no one in particular. He didn’t want to go to Aziraphale’s Bookshop unannounced, but he also just wanted to get warm and maybe cuddle his boyfriend. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to get warm, on the other hand he didn’t want to be rude to his Angel. Unfortunately, his car was not an option. It needed its regular yearly tune-up. His car was his baby. He had gotten his ‘33 Bentley in mint condition and wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He didn’t have enough money for a Taxi either.

After a few moments of contemplation, Crowley had come to a decision. He put on his leather jacket and began the long trek to his boyfriend’s bookshop. He started to rub his arms, making sure to stay warm in his thin clothes. As the Luck of the Devil should have it, it started to snow quite harshly halfway through his journey. He had tried to pull up the collar of his jacket to further shield him from the cold, but the snow was pelting his face hard and making it tougher for him to see. Crowley started to shiver and sniffle not even five minutes in, his body giving him hell for the inappropriate dress. When he had finally made it to the bookshop, Crowley was a coughing, sneezing, and shivering mess. He knocked on the door quite hard, making sure to get his Angel’s attention, “Aziraphale!” his voice cracked at the end from the bitter cold seeping through his skin.

* * *

  
Aziraphale was fast asleep in his one-bedroom flat above the old bookshop, when he heard faint knocking on his shop door and a cry of his name from an all-too familiar voice. He slowly got out in bed and rubbed his face. He was still a bit confused since he just woke up and went to put on a dressing gown to see who it was. Once he arrived downstairs and opened the door, Aziraphale was shocked to see Crowley standing out there in the cold of all things!

“C-Crowley?” Aziraphale stuttered out, looking at him in disbelief.

Crowley tried to smirk, but it looked more like a grimace, “H-h-hey A-Angel…” Crowley coughed and sneezed, “C-can I-I-I c-c-c-come i-i-in?” Crowley stuttered out, shivering. He sniffled.

Aziraphale blinked, then sprang into action, “Of course, My Dear! Come in, come in!” He quickly moved out of the doorway, letting Crowley in, “I wouldn’t want you to catch your death of cold out here.” He scowled when he noticed what his boyfriend was wearing, “Why in Heaven’s name are you wearing such thin clothes in the middle of Winter, you Wiley Old Serpent?”

Crowley chuckled, or tried to, it was more of a choked cough, “W-well, you see....my b-boiler broke down and I didn’t have the Bentley he winced at the glare Aziraphale was giving him, “sooooo....I walked all the way here...” His voice trailed off at the end.

Trying to shrug off the look Aziraphale was giving him, he smiled like an idiot. Aziraphale shook his head and sighed, “Well, come on upstairs, dear, and I’ll get you a nice cup of Coco.”

Crowley nodded, following his boyfriend upstairs and into the small living room. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom and take off those clothes, they’re dripping wet!” Crowley looked at himself and had to agree. Aziraphale continued , “I’ll be right there with some warm clothes for you.” Crowley nodded, walking to the bathroom to do as he was told.

Aziraphale went to his bedroom to grab some old clothes of his. He went through some old boxes in his wardrobe hoping to find something warm he hadn’t gotten out yet. He chuckled when he found a nice pair of fluffy red Christmas pants and an old knitted Christmas jumper. He smiled to himself as he folded them up to put in front of the bathroom. “Crowley Dear! I left the clothes in front of the door for you!” Aziraphale walked to the kitchen to start making the Coco for them.

“T-Thank You A-Angel!” Crowley yelled and opened the door slightly to grab the clothes. Since he was still very cold, he didn’t notice what kind of clothing his boyfriend gave him until after he already put it on. He looked in the mirror and was disgusted at the garish Christmas jumper and pants he had on.

“Angel!” Crowley yelled as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Crowley stared at the back of Aziraphale’s head. “What the Hell did you put me in?!”

Aziraphale had finished boiling the milk and was starting to put the pieces of chocolates in the pot to melt. Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley and smiled, “It looks adorable on you, dear!” He took a moment to admire his Serpent. He loved the way the jumper completely drowned Crowley and how his feet barely showed under the pants. After a moment, he went back to making the Hot Coco.

“Ngk!” Crowley blushed under the admiration and went over to kiss his Angel on the cheek, “I’ll...just be in the living room watching some TV.” Aziraphale nodded as he stirred the pot, “Ok Dear, I’ll be there in a mo, with the hot coco.” Crowley nodded and nearly ran to the lounge with how badly his cheeks were burning.

Aziraphale finished making the Coco and poured it into two mugs. He put the dirty dishes into the sink and decided they could be washed tomorrow. He went into the living room with the steaming mugs. He handed Crowley the black mug with an angel wings handle, and he had the same one, but in white. Crowley had put it on a random channel playing a couple of Christmas specials. The special that was playing now was The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Aziraphale sat next to Crowley in comfortable silence, enjoying their coco, until Aziraphale got a wonderful idea. He got up.

“I’ll be back in a moment, Dear,” he put his mug down and went into the hallway. On his way to the hall, he turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room.

“What are you doing, Angel?” Crowley asked, confused.

“Hold on a moment, Dear!” There was some rustling, and then a cry of victory. “Yes! I found it!” Aziraphale came back into the room with a big, knitted blanket. It looked warm and fluffy. Crowley looked at his Angel quizzically. Aziraphale ignored this and sat back down to put the blanket around them both. “There we go, much better!” Aziraphale smiled at him.

Crowley blushed and nodded, “Whatever you say, Angel.” He smiled and scooted closer to Aziraphale as they finished watching the movie. Crowley felt very cozy, wrapped up in the blanket and in the snug embrace of his Angel.

“This Coco is great, Angel! Made me nice and warm!” He complimented Aziraphale, smiling.

Aziraphale blushed, “I’m very glad you like it, Dear!”

Crowley was content when they started watching another special. As he finished up his coco, he went to snuggle against his boyfriend for more warmth. By the time Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer ended, he was fast asleep. Aziraphale looked down at Crowley and smiled lovingly. He rearranged them in a more comfortable position, making sure not to wake Crowley. As soon as he was more comfortable, he turned off the TV and kissed his boyfriend’s head gently.

“Goodnight, My Wiley Serpent! Dream about whatever you like best.” Aziraphale whispered and smiled, falling asleep soon after.

_  
The bitter Winter air blew outside across the empty streets of Soho, snow beating against windows and doors, but alas, it didn’t disturb the two ethereal beings sleeping upstairs in an old, aging bookshop...._


End file.
